Time To Meet Your Worst Nightmare
by sesshomaru1fanable
Summary: A girl  no one has ever heard of  shows up in inuyasha's forest with an inured friend named Ryo,The girl known as Eve has a faily secret that only a few people know about including her step-brother Akito who wants the gift she has. "sesshomaru help me!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Forest

I ran through the forest trying my best to get away, this was Akito's 5th ambush and was more surprising then the last 4. The shouting was getting closer and closer, my feet are sore from running from the south to the west and my torn up leg burned from the earlier attack. I had to keep running for my sake and Ryo's, we are so close and the shouting was disappearing. I picked up my pace to a point were even the fastest animals lungs and heart would burst. "left, right, left, right" I chanted in my head, my right leg screamed from the amount of pressure I placed on it. We made it past the south and west line,I kept running until I was miles away from the boarder, slowing into a jog and turning that into a walk. I walked this pace till a clearing came into view, my eyes were looking around for any sign of danger or any sound or even a smell as far as I could tell there is a village a few miles from here and judging from the smell the humans were all sleeping.

This clearing was perfectly covered and there was a small well at the far end, no one was here except me and my unconscious servant/friend Ryo. Her wounds weren't deep but she could bleed to death if I didn't set her down and tend to the wounds fast. I set her down on a small bed of grass and checked over the wounds inflicted upon her in battle, for the most part everything was healing fast, but just to be sure I took out the small jug of clean water and poured it over her wounds there were a few bandages left. I took them out of Ryo's small bag and wrapped them around the more severe areas, she may be a tiger youki who does not have a human form but that doesn't mean she deserves to suffer from more blood loss. She and I have been friends since I was a small pup, me and her meeting was just the best thing that has happen to me since meeting my real father's best friend's son. I saved her life as a pup and she came up with the idea to become my servant and my best friend.

_Flash back_

_

* * *

_

_ "Lady Eve, where are you" the nurse maid shouted I giggled and ran to the small forest near the palace, this place was secret to me nobody knew about but me I would disappear for hours even one time my father went out to look for me. I jumped over the small creek and was walking to my secret place until I heard a noise, there was snarling and shouting I was about to walk away until I heard a call for help._

_ " HELP ME SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME" the voice shouted._

_Thats when I ran to the the youki who needed my help, as I got closer the plea for help got louder, and there right before my eyes was the prettiest animal ever, and it looked to be about a cub. The cub looked frighten and Its eyes were filled with tears the poor thing was shaking and not because it was cold, but it was because of the wolf youki pup with a dagger over her head. _

_ " Please don't kill me" the cub pleaded _

_ " Pft I aint the type to let my prey go" stated the wolf _

_He was about to plunge the dagger into the head of the cub until i stepped out of the tree line and shouted "stop". The wolf turned around and looked at me I stared back._

_ "Do not lay one hand on her" I threatened. _

_ " Yeah and why shouldn't I" he asked._

_ " Because she's my servant" I lied._

_ "My apologies" he whispered._

_ "You are forgiven and I would sugjest you leave this forest and go hunt elsware" I relpied._

_ " Fine by the you look very pretty" said the wolf._

_When he left I walked slowly over to the little cub who had calm down some, she looked at me with thankful eyes and began to purr her graditude. I smiled at the little thing, until the smell of blood hit my nose the poor thing was hurt I bent down torwards the cut on her paw. I took the ribboin out of my hair and picked up her paw, slowly wrapping the it around her paw she asked_

_ "Why did you tell him I was your servant"_

_ "Well that was the only thing I could think of" I said as I made a bow to hold it in place._

_ "My name is Eve and I'm a inu youki" I said proudly._

_ "My name is Ryo and I'm a tiger youki" she replied. " I Wish to be your servant"_

_ "You really don't need be I just said that so he would leave you alone" I told her_

_ " I don't care you saved my life" she argued._

_

* * *

_

_ END OF FLASH BACK_

Ryo was slowly waking up from the ambush,her eyes blinked up at me and stared back at her.

"My lady where are we?" Ryo asked

" After you fell unconscious I carried you to the west" I answered.

"Akito's attack was stronger then the others!" She exclaimed.

"I know noramlly my attacks are stronger and unpredictable" I shouted.

"My lady you made the right descion retreating" Ryo said comfertly.

"I know but I never back down from a fight" I sighed

"Ryo are your Wounds healed yet?" I questioned

" Not quit yet lady Eve" she responded

" We will wait then" I stated Ryo nodded and asked " Did you get the Shikon jewl shard out of that one youki?" I nodded, thats when I smelled company on their way over here. "It seems we are going to have some company in a few minutes." I told her, Ryo snarled and I gave her a hard look that ment get out of the way. Ryo crawled limped to a nearby treeand layed down. I could hear them approching with speed, I stood there and waited for the 6 of them to arrive. "hmmm" I might get a little chalenge after all. Just then the 6 figures apreared from the thick forest, but that wasn't the all of them some one was watching from a distance and she could feel it.

I Do Not own the Inuyasha characters but I DO own Eve and Ryo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will he just shut up

They approached the first two were a half-demon and a very strangely dressed priestess, they were followed by a monk, a youki slayer, A kitsune and a fire neko. The half breed approached with his hand on the sword that looks like Tessaiga, he appeared ready to fight I sighed he seems the type to rush into battle blindly.

"Hand over your jewel shard." he demanded.

"You can have it I don't really need it." I said

"Keh, I'll just come over there and take by force, wait wha?t" he shouted

"take it, clearly you aren't worth my time to fight." I replied. with my youki speed I placed the jewel in the miko's hand and was back where I was before they could even blink. They looked at me completely stunned, no other youki could move at that incredible speed except my father. " Did you just call me weak!" he exclaimed.

" Are you deaf or something?" I teased.

"Inuyasha, we got the shard their is no reason to fight!" shouted the miko.

"I ain't leaven till I kick her ass!" The one known as Inuyasha argued.

"I tend to agree with Kagome, Inuyasha we got what we came here for so let us depart." said the monk calmly.

" Shut the fuck up Miroku" he shouted

"Silence!" I screamed. They turned to look at me,my hands were over my highly more sensitive youki ears normally shouting doesn't bother me,but Inuyasha is just to loud and obnoxious. Ryo could tell my ears were in pain cause a thundering growl escaped her mouth and she was about to charge at Inuyasha with claws extended and thirsty for blood for hurting her lady.

"Ryo enough,I'm fine!" I told her. She stopped and obeyed me but continued to growl at Inuyasha,I glared at Inuyasha, he glared back I smirked I knew just what he was about to do he really was pissed off. He took out the sword that was Tessaiga and I took out my sword Akumu thats when he charged at me with the fang and I stood and waited for the attack.

* * *

Kagome stood there and watched as Inuyasha battled the youki with the vial of blonde hair with orange and red tips making it look like it was on fire, the girl seemed to be able to block every attack inuyasha made with great ease like she had fought Tessaiga before. Thats when She felt something on her face with out even thinking about it she slapped the bug only to realize that it was Myoga the flea.

"oops sorry Myoga" she said.

"Its quit alright" he squeaked out.

"Where is master inuyasha" he questioned

"Well he's over there fighting that youki" she answered. She watched his body turn to the two fighting and his expression changed deeply from fine to scared.

"Kagome we have to stop those two from fighting now or Inuyasha will be killed!"he shouted.

"Why inuyasha can handle himself" she replied.

"That may be so but Lady Eve has a tendency to kill her enemy during any time she sees fit." he told her.

"Do you know her" she asked.

"Yes I've known her since she was a small pup, and let me be the first to tell you that Lady Eve comes from a long line of inu youki that the gods themselves gave every first born child in every generation the same gift." he said

"What's the gift?" she asked

"You will see in just a minute" cried the flea.

* * *

I sighed this was starting to get boring and he was no challenge whatsoever and this was irritating me I stood my ground and kept blocking his swings just waiting for him to use the wind scar so this can be over and done with. He seemed to be thinking about his attacks a little to much that made me shake my head side to side mentally, having the advantage of knowing all of Tessaiga's moves really comes handy. I shoved him away from the close battle so he would be able to use the wind scar. He was far enough to spot the wind scar and I knew he would go for it.

"Wind Scar" he shouted.

I can finally end this, I waited until it was just about a few feet away and countered the attack with " Nightmare abyss!" I screamed. His wind scar was redirected at him only it was black instead of yellow and it hit him when he tried to doge it. Inuyasha sank to the ground and gasped with shock he was just starting to see his worst nightmare yet.

Inuyasha's Nightmare

* * *

_He woke up to the sound of Kagome screaming his name and the strong smell of blood mixed with Naraku's sent,he jumped up just in time to see Naraku plunge a tentacle into Miroku's chest_ . Sango was already dead along with Kirara who lay next to her, Shippo was dying in Kagome's arms and kagome was curled _up in a ball holding him close to her bleeding chest. He got up and ran over to her, she can't die and leave him here alone she can't and he wont let her. He got to her just in time, it was far to late for Shippo he had bled to death in Kagome's arms._

_ "Kagome" he whispered_

_ "Inuyasha they're gone they're all gone" she cried. _

_ "Kagome everything is going to be fine " he said._

_ "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I love yo..." that was all she was able to croak out. Kagome died in his very arms and there was nothing he could do about it, he laid her down next to Shippo and stood up ready to face Naraku alone with no friends to help him and the very woman he loved died right in his arms and Naraku was going to pay for this._

_ "What's wrong Inuyasha sad that your only friends are dead" he smirked. "Well don't worry you'll be joining them in a little bit." Naraku grinned._

_They started to battle this battle was the very last one for every one even him._

_

* * *

_

_End of Inuyasha's Nightmare_

Inuyasha lay there fidgeting on the ground from his nightmare, She couldn't help but laugh he looked like a dog having a bad dream and it was quit funny since it was him.

" what did you do to him" she questioned.

" Don't worry he'll be fine in a few minutes" I replied.

" Lady Eve what brings you to the west?" asked the old flea.

"Ryo and I were ambushed by Akito miles away from the south and west boarder." I stated

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know you're here?" he wondered.

"No and I suggest you don't tell him, so he can find out on his own." I said. " Ryo and I will take our leave now." I told them as we walked away from the group, I did not want to fight the half breed again he takes up way to much of my time.


End file.
